


Come Home

by nerdypipsqueak



Series: Requests, drabbles, short stories [51]
Category: Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Break Up, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypipsqueak/pseuds/nerdypipsqueak
Summary: Lawrence's ex phones him in Amman.Set in the "Princess and the Knight" universe.Can be read as a missing scene.Written for the 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge. Prompt: baby, please come home.
Relationships: past Vyvyan Richards/T. E. Lawrence
Series: Requests, drabbles, short stories [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1391215
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	Come Home

"So how's Amman?" Vyvyan all but sings, his voice cheerful but in a strained, fake way.

"It's very hot, give me a second." Lawrence plugs his earphones in, then slides the phone into his lab-coat pocket. "You were saying?"

"How's Amman?"

"Hot, loud and chaotic, like just about any Middle Eastern city." Lawrence rolls his eyes as he picks up the camera and begins taking pictures of the damage inflicted upon an Egyptian ram sphinx.

"I still can't believe you went. And without a proper goodbye too."

"Vyvyan, do I need to remind you under what circumstances I left you?"

"Ned..."

"Anyway! It's a once in a lifetime opportunity, I was invited by the crown prince personally. And with backing from the Home Office! I would have taken it either way. Did you have a chance to pick up your books?"

"Yes, your mum handed me them over the doorstep, she wouldn't let me in."

"I'm sorry about that. You know what she's like."

"I know."

Silence falls, heavy and uncomfortable, broken only by the sound of the camera and Vyvyan's breathing.

"Ned?"

"Yes?"

"Come home. Let's try again, please, babe."

"Vyvyan, I just got here. I am NOT missing out on this opportunity, no matter what. This is something I've been waiting for all my life."

"I could come over for a bit..."

"Don't even think about it! I have too much work and... and..." Lawrence glances over his shoulder to where his bodyguard, Ali, is helping one of the interns lift a box full of Roman coins. His mouth goes dry.

"I'll speak to you later then. Bye-bye." Vyvyan hangs up.


End file.
